Becoming a Shadowhunter
by The Truth Lies
Summary: Clary has just found out that she is a Shadowhunter. This is the story of her and her friends as she does her best to become a shadowhunter. There are twists, turns and unexpected arrivals, but how will Clary cope when those who vowed to protect her turn and stab her in the back?
1. Fallen

Becoming a Shadowhunter

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or places but the plot is mine.**

Chapter 1: Fallen

She looked around the vast training room all about her, taking in the wooden world that surrounded her. She never thought that it would be so… big. It was very sparsely furnished; there was only: a wall of weapons, a box of spare gear and some broken bungee ropes that littered the floor. Also, it featured a beam installed into the roof with ropes dangling into the open space. The pools of blood that adorned the floor unnerved her, but Jace assured her they were only to do just that. Scare people.

"So Clary, today we'll be covering the basics." He said as she marvelled at her surroundings. "Wow. I never thought that the training room could be more interesting than me." Clary looked up at Jace. His blonde hair reflected the light of the room, making him look like an angel.

"Sorry. I was just thinking" She said innocently.

"About what?" His golden eyes held many emotions and thoughts: he was such a complex person.

"Just this place. It makes me feel weird."

"And why would it make you feel weird? It's just the training room." Clary thought about this. Why should it make her feel weird?

"I don't know," she replied. "It's just that I've never known about shadowhunters and stuff until now"

"I suppose it must be strange just finding out now that a whole world existed next to the one you knew." He sighed, "I'll probably never understand considering I've grown up knowing about it." They stood in silence for a moment. "Well, first lesson: Balance."

_Damn. _Clary thought. She did not want to get up on that chunk of wood. Jace strode over to one of the hanging bungees and beckoned her over. She stopped and thought. _I can't die there's a bungee to stop me from falling._ So why was she so scared? Trembling, she tip-toed over to where Jace was stood and stopped in front of him.

"Let's get you strapped in."

Clary fastened the rope around her waist, hoping that it wouldn't come undone. She walked shakily over to the ladder and began to climb. The rungs of the ladder seemed to wobble beneath her even though she knew they weren't. The top platform was terrible, she was so afraid that she almost fainted. Jace was shouting instructions from what felt like a million miles away but she couldn't hear him because she was so concerned with not falling and dying. Not that she could die. But it felt like the rope around her waist was made of a strand of hair and would break if she did as much as move.

"Walk Clary, walk!" He shouted but all she wanted to do was run. Promptly, she positioned herself just before the beam ready to take that all important first step. Cautiously, Clary put one unsteady foot on the beam in front of her. And then another. And then another. Suddenly, she wasn't scared any more. She moved more swiftly across the beam. Clary stopped shaking and stood still and tall. She span on one foot and turned to face Jace.

"Well done! Keep walking!" He shouted at her. She was halfway there now. Sidestepping across the beam, Clary eyed up her target. She'd seen Jace and Alec do it so many times. Why couldn't she? Of course there was the small matter of the fact that this was her first training session ever. But up there on that beam she felt as though she could do anything. Jace's golden eyes were fixed on her. He was beautiful she realised from this height when she could see him in all of his gold glory, without having to look up just to see his face.

That was the problem with being just over five foot. She had to look up at everyone to talk to them. People mistake her for being in 7th Grade which she finds so annoying considering she's sixteen.

Readying herself, she stared at him. He cast a worried glance over her. Before she could think, she threw her arms above her head and lifted her right knee.

"Clary, no!" His face dropped in horror. Jace ran under the beam. He couldn't believe what she was about to do. She stepped off the beam and flipped her legs over her head. Falling felt amazing. The adrenaline pumped through her body and she suddenly realised what was happening. She was falling. Towards the floor. Then, when she thought she was going to hit the floor, two arms encircled her body.

_Jace._ He pulled her towards him and she settled in his arms. Clary felt the rope being released from around her waist. She looked up and saw two gold eyes staring down at her. He tried to look mad. But it was hard.

"What did you think you were doing?"

"I…I…don't know." She sighed. "I've seen you and Alec and Izzy do it so I thought it would be easy."

"Well, to be honest you didn't do too badly. It wasn't perfect but it was good. I have one question though."

"Go on…"

"You were shaking a lot when you were walking up that ladder. So how did you flip off the beam?" He casually inquired.

"Well I just did it. I overcame my fears and did it."

"If you can overcome your fears suppose I should overcome mine." He looked deep into her eyes. Clary looked back into his. There seems to be an invisible force drawing them closer to each other. His strong arms sat her in a more comfortable position and he bent his forehead to touch hers. Their noses touched tip to tip and his lips brushed hers. Jace felt himself compelled to tell the truth. "You're beautiful," he whispered into her mouth. She thought about what she was doing for a moment and realised it was stupid because she could predict what was about to happen. Clary had not known Jace for that long but, in more ways than one, she had already fallen.

**Please review! I would love to hear what you all think.**


	2. Accidents Happen

Becoming a Shadowhunter

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and the new character (You'll understand when you read) **

**I'm back! Hope you enjoy chapter 2!**

Chapter 2: Accidents happen

Being within kissing distance of Jace felt like the most natural thing in the world. Clary whispered back, "I don't know what I'm doing, but it feels good." She could feel his breath against her mouth and his lips curved into a smile. When Clary could feel his strong arms wrap around and caress her back, she let her body relax. She hadn't realised that she had tensed up. Jace took the weight of her body and lead her on the wooden floor. She felt safe in his arms and closed her eyes. As he drew his arms from under her she looked up at his golden face through half open eyes. He swung his right leg over her body and slowly let his weight roll over her body from bottom to top.

"Hell Jace you're heavy." Clary complained.

In response, he propped himself up on his elbows and she breathed out in relief. Lowering his mouth to touch hers, Jace felt confident in everything he was doing. It felt right in every way possible. He liked to be a leader and he was leading Clary as well as he could. She wasn't objecting to Jace's upfront behaviour and he took that as a green light to go further. His lips touched hers and he kissed her deeply. His hands slowly searched around her back as his lips searched around hers and down her neck.

Clary opened her mouth and groaned deep in her throat. Jace's mouth worked its way back up to hers and she wondered how far he'd go. His hands slid down her back and the rough callused skin tickled on the way down. She could feel his wanting and her pulse started racing. _He wanted something. _She couldn't work out what it was but as if in response, Jace said, "all I want is you." Confidence radiated from his body as he rolled over onto his back pulling Clary with him. He chewed her lip and ran his fingers down her sides.

"Jace, the door is open."

"I don't care. No one will come in."

To show how much he didn't care, he started to fumble with the buttons down the front of her gear shirt. Undoing them one by one seemed like the most normal thing in the world for Jace as Clary saw it. He pulled her up from the floor and slipped the shirt off her shoulders. He pulled her closer and ran his hands around her small curves. As he reached her hips, Jace embraced her petite frame then met his fingertips at the small of her back. His kisses got deeper and deeper, wanting more, _needing_ more.

Clary couldn't believe she was doing this she'd never even had a proper boyfriend before and now she was semi-naked in a room with a boy she'd only just met. But she didn't care. Their mouths opened and closed in unison, they were so in sync. Jace's hands flew up to her neck and he leaned away from her.

"What's wrong?" She asked, "Am I doing something wrong?"

"No, you're doing everything right." He weaved back in to finish what he had started; Clary moved to fit with him. Skimming the surface of her bare skin, Jace progressed downward to her bra and unhooked it in one smooth move. Just as he had undone her bra, Jace also undid Clary's hair which was up in a neat bun. Beautiful red waves tumbled down her now naked back, whilst straps fell of her shoulders revealing a full view of her chest. Clary sucked in a breath.

"No. This is wrong." Clary looked away from Jace.

"Why should I take my shirt off too? Damn, I knew I'd forgotten something." Jace tried to sound light but his voice quivered. He started to unbutton his shirt.

"Jace, this isn't the time to be stupid."

"What's up?" Jace sounded genuinely concerned. He stepped towards her and reached for her hands.

"This. Us. It just feels wrong." Clary sighed, "I've only just met you."

"But Clary, you're so beautiful. I want to spend my time with you."

"No. Jace – Jace stop!" He reached her and pulled her close. She breathed in the scent of him and relaxed.

"Good girl, relax."

"I love you Jace." Clary exhaled deeply.

"Now who's moving too fast?" Clary blushed and felt embarrassed.

"Sorry." Jace smiled.

"Don't be. You can't help the fact that you're normal and you can't help falling in love with me." Clary giggled and looked down.

"Maybe I should get dressed." Jace looked down too.

"You know, I don't agree I kind of like you like that." She threw her bra at him.

"Kind of?" Plucking the item of underwear from his head he said,

"Well I might have made a tiny understatement." Pulling his arm back ready to throw the item in his hand, the door creaked. Yanking the bra from Jace's hand and picking her shirt up from the floor, Clary bolted towards the box of spare gear and ducked behind it. She tried to get dressed and peek over the top of the box at the same time.

The door continued to creak and open so Jace busied himself picking up broken bungee ropes from the floor. A tall brunette girl walked through the giant doors. Shutting the door behind her, she said,

"Hi babe, are you ready for some fun?"

"Hell yeah!" Jace replied. Did he have a girlfriend? Who was she? "But can you wait a sec? I have to finish up here first." As she was heading to the door Jace suggestively asked, "Chloe?"

"Yes?"

"Make sure everything's ready just the way I like it."

"Of course my prince." She left the room. Now fully clothed, Clary jumped up from behind the box of gear.

"What the hell are you doing you bastard?" She demanded. He stalked over to her.

"I suppose accidents happen."

"So I'm an accident then?"

"Lesson two of being a shadowhunter: 'To love is to destroy and to be loved is to be destroyed.' I believe that you'll destroy me."

**Ooooh I'll leave you hanging there. Please leave a comment for me!**


	3. Other People's Problems

Becoming a Shadowhunter

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and Chloe.**

**Hello there my Shadowhunter friends! I'm back and I have another action packed chapter for you. Please read, review and recommend. Thank you!**

Chapter 3: Other People's Problems

Jace turned his back on Clary and strode out of the room. She felt a tear roll down her cheek. _No, I won't cry. I'm a shadowhunter now_. Jace pulled open the training room's doors and left as though nothing had happened. Clary just stood there. She couldn't believe what had just happened. Why would Jace let her fall for him when he so obviously had a girlfriend? He had led her on. He had _undressed _her. Which sick player does that? She wanted to murder him so badly but, instead of getting angry, she just sank to the floor. Sitting there cross-legged, she saw the events of the last half-hour over and over again. Him kissing her, him undressing her and him telling her she was an accident. Clary never thought you could destroy someone just by loving them. But did she love him? Was it just the heat of the moment? Clary was so confused but she knew who she could talk to. Someone who would understand and never judge for what she had done.

Clary pushed herself up off the floor and started towards the door. Striding out into the corridor, Clary came across Alec leaning against the wall.

"What's up with you?" Clary said to Alec genuinely concerned for him. He didn't answer. "Hello?"

"Oh, sorry. I was thinking." He looked up and flicked his ink black hair as he did so.

"About what?" She started to tie up her own hair as he told her.

"The Clave knows." The whole institute knew that Alec was gay, so Clary didn't understand why this was such a problem.

"Why does it matter?"

"Why does it matter?" He repeated, the anger rising inside him. "It matters because I could be looked down on by the Clave and not considered to be a proper shadowhunter anymore." His voice rose to a shout. "Sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you."

"No. It's okay. I guess there's more to being a shadowhunter than I realised." She sighed. "How did they find out?"

"I was caught with Magnus and we were doing things that aren't approved of around here."

"Oh. I see." Clary couldn't help but notice how close she was to being caught and how she could've been in a similar situation. After a few moments of awkward silence, Clary said, "I'm going out, I'll see you later." Alec just nodded as she headed down the corridor. Walking, Clary couldn't help feeling sorry for Alec. He must've been through so much. Leaving the institute she hoped her best friend could help her.

.o.O.o.

"So let me get this straight," Clary thought she'd been through this enough times already. "Today you have learnt: how to balance on a beam, love can destroy and gay people are looked down upon. Well I did warn you these shadowhunter people seemed dodgy." Not the supportive response Clary had hoped for, but at least Simon was there. Simon was wearing a white t-shirt that read: _Made in Brooklyn, _a pair of black jeans and white trainers. His hair was swept back in a 'cool' style and his glasses were crooked on his nose.

"I could call your band names dodgy but I don't. And for the record I am one of those 'shadowhunter people'."

"Yes, I know, but what's wrong with my band names?"

"I think Sea Vegetable Conspiracy and Millennium Lint speak for themselves."

"We're called the Sexy Vampire Rock Stars now."

"Why? You're the only who could possibly come into the category of a 'Sexy Vampire Rock Star'."

"I didn't know you thought of me as sexy, even if I am a vampire."

"Simon, we've been there and we know what happened. So why then?"

"Well, actually I've been meaning to talk to you about that…"

After Simon's long story Clary thought her day couldn't get any fuller of problems. This is how Clary summarised the account:

Simon was in Eric's garage for band practice and felt very dizzy.

"Oi, vamp boy!" Simon turned around to see Eric shouting at him.

"I told you not to call me that." Simon started to get angry. The veins in his temples started to pulse. He leaned towards Eric.

"Whoa. Calm down. When was the last time you fed?" Simon felt a trickle of blood as it ran down his chin. His fangs had slipped from their sheaths. A fresh source of blood stood in front of him, he could so easily take a bite… Eric's eyes widened. Simon realised he was turning into full vampire mode but he was too little too late. With incredible vampire speed, Simon darted towards Eric and sank his teeth into the fleshy surface of the other boy's neck. Drinking fresh, human blood seemed like heaven. His thin, pale fingers were holding the back of Eric's neck when he went limp in his arms. _Shit. _He thought. Removing his hands, Eric's body fell to the floor and the other band members stared in horror and astonishment. Simon didn't know what to do except…

Using his fangs, Simon slit open his wrist and let the thick, red liquid drip into the other boys' mouth. After sharing blood, all Simon could do was wait. The boys around the garage stared in shock.

"You _bastard_."

"Look, I know this isn't an ideal situation and I don't know why it happened, but I know what to do."

"Well I do. You haven't fed in bloody ages so you fed on your best friend."

Bending over the body on the floor, Simon listened for a heartbeat. He could hear a faint thumping under the ribs of Eric's chest. Then it slowed. And stopped. He was dead. Simon had killed his best friend.

"He's dead." Simon announced bluntly. Looking out the window, Simon could see the sun setting behind the skyline. "We need to bury him."

"Why?"

"So he can rise as a Child of the Night." A familiar voice echoed behind them.

"Raphael."

"Yes daylighter, it is me." He laughed. "Made a little mistake have we."

"Shut up." Simon sneered. "What do you want?"

"To help of course. You need to bury him."

"Yes, I know, shut up."

Using his super vampire strength, Simon took the body of his dead friend and carried it out of the garage into the street. He turned left not checking if the others had followed him. He knew the way to a secluded part of the woods near Eric's house like the back of his hand. He had walked it enough times when he was younger and he and Eric had decided to go to play around the trees.

"You might need these things." Raphael held a spade in one hand and some bags of blood in the other. Simon placed his friend on the floor and walked over to Raphael.

"Thanks." He forced out. And he started to dig.

After the grave was complete, Simon stood at the edge thinking about the terrible thing he was just about to do. He scooped up the drained body from the floor, and set it down in the shallow pit in the grass. Shoveling dirt to cover Eric's body, Simon felt a pang of guilt. He'd promised himself and those around him that he would never bite a human and drink their blood. But he'd broken a promise to so many. He finished the job and looked up at the sky.

"Now we wait."

"Very true daylighter. I remember the night you were turned and how those around you were distraught."

"As much as I enjoy reminiscing, now isn't the time."

"Why ever not? We will still have to wait for the fledgling to rise no matter how we spend the time in between." Raphael tried to sound reasonable.

And then the ground moved. Fingers poked out of the earth with long talons for nails, the pale skin blackened with mud. The whole mound moved and a head poked out of the top. Fangs bared, Eric leaped at Simon who only just had enough time to throw a bag of blood at the newest vampire in town. He tore it open and gulped down the contents. Before Eric could attack Simon, Raphael controlled the boy and fed him. Simon couldn't help but wonder if this is what he looked like when he rose.

"And then we turned the others too."

"So now you have a band of vampires. And why did you turn the others?"

"'Cause they wanted us to."

"By the Angel."

**I'm going to leave it there please review!**


	4. Runes

Becoming a Shadowhunter

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and Chloe.**

**I know I haven't posted for a while but here is chapter 4. As I say every time, please review.**

Chapter 4: Runes

Clary and Simon sat in awkward silence for a few moments just listening to the clock ticking. Then Clary broke the silence.

"You know the Clave will kill you now."

"Well they won't _kill _me but if by 'kill' you meant 'throw me in prison, possibly forever', then yes I know." Simon exhaled deeply. "What am I going to do?"

"Did you say that the others wanted to be turned?" Clary inquired hopefully.

"Eric hinted at wanting to be a vampire but he never outright said it. But the others did."

"Well, the only person you can be punished for turning is Eric." Clary said with a tinge of joy to her voice.

"But I can still be punished." Simon said it as a matter of fact. Clary paused and sighed.

"Yes."

.o.O.o.

Isabelle Lightwood sat at the desk in her pink and black bedroom studying the page of inky squiggles in front of her. She hoped Clary was a fast learner because not even her, Alec or Jace knew every single one and Clary didn't know any. The runes seemed to float off the page and she couldn't concentrate on anything. Well not since Alec had told her about the Clave finding out his secret. She couldn't believe he had been caught with Magnus. _Why was he not thinking of the consequences? He knew the result of being caught. He is such an idiot._

"Who is?" A familiar voice drifted from the doorway. Izzy realised that she had spoken aloud.

"You." She turned to face Alec standing in the doorway, leaning against the doorframe. She flicked her ink black hair around and stood up to her full height. She was tall for a girl and towered above most boys. She walked over to him.

"What were you thinking?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Izzy thought about it, then realised what he meant.

"No. But how did you manage to get caught?" Alec couldn't make sense of it himself. All he had been doing was kissing and he was in Magnus' house. For someone to have found out they must have been spying.

"I don't know." Izzy raised her eyebrows at him. "I really don't."

After receiving the letter from the Clave about what had happened that night, Alec had been as confused as everyone else. He knew what would happen if he was caught. Even though it wasn't against the law to be gay, it was frowned upon by those in a higher position than him. He didn't want to be looked down on for something like that. He looked at Izzy.

"What am I going to do?"

.o.O.o.

Jace lay in his bed with the covers around his waist. His mind kept wondering to the moments in the training room where he had held Clary so close. She was so small and fragile yet she still wanted to follow the path of being a shadowhunter. He had undressed her and felt the curves of her body. He had done it even though he had a girlfriend. Chloe was nothing like Clary. Chloe was tall and brunette but Clary was small and red-headed. Chloe was a fully trained shadowhunter but Clary wasn't. Jace couldn't help but ask himself: who was better?

Chloe stepped out of the en-suite bathroom with only her underwear on and crawled into bed with Jace. His bedroom was very plain and simple. It was also very neat and tidy; he didn't have much stuff.

"Hope you didn't miss me while I was gone." she whispered into his ear. She kissed down his neck and down his bare chest. Jace thought about his own question.

"It felt like a part of me had left." She smiled at him and brought her lips down on his. He kissed her back but he didn't put any feeling in it. She tried to kiss him deeply but he couldn't return the gesture. She ran her thin hands down his chest and stomach. It reminded him of Clary and he started to kiss her harder. Chloe started to feel the muscles in his body he tensed them and his whole body shivered. Then he realised who he was kissing.

.o.O.o.

The bookshelves surrounded the library walls and Clary looked around the enormity of the room. Isabelle was stood by the statue of the angel Raziel looking up muttering to herself. Clary wished that she could escape from this world just for a day. Her best friend has turned the whole of his band, she kissed someone with a girlfriend and one of the people she is living with has been found out to be gay. So all in all, it's very confusing. She now understood why her mother ran from it all.

"Right Clary, you have a lot to learn so here's some paper with the runes on. Read them, learn what they mean, memorise them then draw them from memory." Clary stared at the black swirls in front of her and got to work. She stared at the first one. The Angelic Rune. She tried to visualise drawing it. Then taking the sketch book she put pen to paper and started to draw. Clary loved drawing; she could draw anything around her, from cups and plates to people and buildings. This was no different. She could draw the rune with ease and continued to the next one on the sheet. Strength. She could draw this one as well as the last. Isabelle interrupted her drawing with:

"Hmm. You seem to have a natural flair for rune drawing. Next time we go into a battle with someone I know who to call on for my marks." Clary smiled and looked up at Izzy.

"I didn't think they were that hard really." Clary's eyes shifted back to what she was drawing. She had finished the next rune without even looking. Isabelle's smile morphed and she looked impressed.

"You didn't even look that time." Then she looked concerned. "What's that?" Clary's eyes followed Isabelle's gaze and landed on the page and the last rune that she had drawn.

"A rune?" Then she looked at the page she should have been drawing from and realised why Izzy was so worried.

It wasn't on there. And Clary had never seen it before in her entire life.

"You girls look like you've seen a demon hanging outside the window with Alec." Nobody laughed. Izzy was deadly serious.

"Jace, come and look at this." Clary felt incredibly awkward as Jace strode over to where they were sat. Jace's smirk was wiped off his face as soon as he glanced at what Isabelle was pointing at.

"I've never seen this rune before."

"Wow. That must be a shock to the system." Clary muttered. "Something you didn't know." She could feel the heat radiating off him and flashed back to the moment in the training room where Chloe had walked in. Izzy and Jace were muttering something about the rune not being in the Grey Book and how maybe it wasn't a rune at all. Their silent conversation ended with Izzy leaving saying she was going to find her mother.

"So, how's Chloe." Clary said with as much venom as she could inject into the sentence. Jace looked at her.

"She's fine."

"Good, at least someone is happy in this situation." Clary couldn't face him. "So why did you do it?"

"Because it felt right."

"But you have a girlfriend!" Clary felt the anger rise inside her. "Leave me alone. I don't want to be near you." And she left the library, leaving Jace on his own.

**So did you like it? Please review I would like to know what you think!**


	5. Family

Becoming a Shadowhunter

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and Chloe.**

**Hi there! Here is chapter 5. As I say every time, please review. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5: Family

Jace stood in the centre of the library, alone. He wondered where it all went wrong. He didn't know how he felt about both girls. Chloe was his girlfriend, but he didn't love her anymore. Clary? He didn't know about Clary. She was so small and fragile. _She's beautiful. _He thought. Then he stalked over to the stairs that led out into the light of the corridor, and began to climb. At the top he peered out into the light filled passageway outside. He looked left and right trying to decide which way to turn. He didn't know where she had gone and guessed that she had probably left the institute and turned right.

He started off walking but by the time he had reached the exit, he was running. _I must find her._ He thought. He grabbed the jacket off the stand at the door, and stepped out into the mid-summer heat. Where would she go? _Simon._ Jace had never been fond of the vamp himself but if he was the way to find Clary, he would go there.

.o.O.o.

Clary was sat on the bed in her plain bedroom. She hadn't got around to decorating yet. All she had was a picture of: her mum, with red, flowing hair just like her own; her dad, with white blonde hair; and herself. They were posing like a proper family but they were far from normal. When the picture was taken Clary was only two so she didn't remember it. Three months after it was taken, her dad had died in a car crash (that was what her mum told her, but Clary suspected that he really died in battle). She had been brought up by her mum, alone. But to make matters worse, Clary's mum also died just after she found out the truth about who she was. She did die in battle, and Clary witnessed it.

Jocelyn's red hair had been tied up in a simple knot above her head. Her green eyes had stared at the gruesome battlefield ahead of her. She had known very well that this could be the last battle she ever fought. But then it was an honour for a shadowhunter to die in battle. Stepping forwards, she had been out numbered by about four to one. There was no way they were going to come out alive. Clary had watched as her mum sighed and ran into battle.

She had screamed but it didn't help. Her mum brandished a long sword and jabbed it into a near by demon. It was shocked by the blow but it didn't appear injured. Jocelyn had ducked as it tried to claw her face. But she hadn't seen the other arm swinging towards her. A long, black talon of the murky green creature embedded its self into her chest and Clary sucked in her breath sharply, her eyes widened. In a final attempt to kill the demon, Jocelyn drove her blade into the creature straight through the heart and it sprayed black ichor from the wound burning her skin. Her heart slowed down and her breathing came to a stop. She was dead. The murky being staggered back and fell down, with the hilt of the sword protruding out of its chest. Clary had run over to her mother hoping the demon was dead. She had collapsed over her mother's bleeding body and cried and cried and cried.

Sitting on her bed she didn't know what to draw. Her sketch pad and pencils were laid out in front of her but she just didn't know. She picked up a pencil and started to practise the runes she had learned. After a while, she grew bored of drawing the same three over and over again and stopped. She picked up a pen and started drawing on her hand. She drew swirls in black ink which curved and looped on her skin. She completed the design, but to her surprise, the ink sank into the flesh on the back of her hand.

.o.O.o.

Jace sprinted over the threshold of Simon's house and knocked on his front door. Nobody answered. Jace became more impatient so he banged on the door.

"What?" Simon didn't sound in the mood to talk. Jace wasn't in the mood to talk so he cut to the chase.

"Have you seen Clary?"

"Yeah. She was here earlier." Simon was about to shut the door. Jace stood his ground. "Do you want something else?"

"Well, where is she? Isn't she here now?" Jace sounded desperate.

"No. I said she was here earlier. That doesn't mean she is here now." Simon waited for a smart come back but he didn't get one. "I thought that she went back to the institute to have a rune lesson or something." Jace was getting increasingly more anxious.

"She did but she ran away." Jace hung his head.

"Did it have something to do with you being a total bastard?"

"No!" He exclaimed. Simon raised his eyebrows. "Well maybe."

"Did you check her room at the institute?" Simon didn't know why he was helping an idiot like Jace. Jace's face dropped. "I'll take that as a no." Jace ran and Simon shut the door

.o.O.o.

Clary rubbed the swirl on her arm trying to remove it. At first she thought it was working, the design had gone. But as she flipped over her right hand, the palm revealed a familiar illustration. Clary wiped her hand on the covers of her bed franticly trying, in vain, to get rid of the inky swirl. She wondered if it could be transferred to another part of her body. She held her palm to her other hand but this time it wouldn't budge. It refused. Clary thought about who she could tell about the mysterious creation, until she suddenly fainted backwards and fell into darkness.

.o.O.o.

Isabelle, followed by her mother strode into the library only to find an empty room. Maryse Lightwood didn't look impressed.

"Isabelle I don't have time for silly games." Izzy ignored this and strode down the steps to the table where Clary had been working. She heard the sharp _click _of her mother's heels on the stone steps as she followed her daughter. Izzy picked up the piece of paper Clary had been drawing on a showed her mum.

"Look. No one has seen this rune before." Maryse's eyes widened.

"I have. That rune is one of the ones only a few have seen. It means_ help. _Anyone who wears that rune will gain help from an angel." Maryse sighed. "But there is a down side. Who ever wears it will have the angel take over their life. They have the power to end your life." Izzy didn't ask how her mother knew this. She decided she might not like the reply.

"Maybe Clary needs help."

.o.O.o.

Jace ran all the way back to the institute. He couldn't believe that he hadn't even thought to check her room _before_ he went to Simon. He turned around the corners sharply, almost knocking over several mundanes. As he rounded the last corner he saw the institute towering above the surrounding area. He sprinted through the gates and charged up the steps. Opening the big doors, he looked around. It was quiet as usual. He headed towards the lift and travelled up. The lift made a lot of noise as it ascended; it would have unnerved any visitors. But the institute never received any visitors. No new shadowhunters to stay. Jace liked it that way.

But then Clary had come along.

Jace didn't know what to think of her. But his train of thought was disrupted by the lift reaching its destination. Church the cat was waiting for him at the top, although he didn't pay it any attention. He strode along the corridor towards Clary's room. But then he was caught and spun on the spot. _Chloe._

"Hi gorgeous. I've been waiting for you." Jace smiled half-heartedly. "Let's go and have some fun." He let her drag him into his room and he shut the door behind them both.

.o.O.o.

The darkness faded and Clary woke up lying on the floor. She sat up, rubbing her eyes and hoped it was all a dream. Looking at her arm, her fears were confirmed. It hadn't been a dream. The ink writhed underneath her skin. She saw her sketch pad and pencils strewn all over her bed. On impulse she picked up her pencil and started to draw. Her hand seemed to flow over the page without her needing to move it herself. She imagined having a brother and what he would look like. She had always wanted a sibling even though, from what she could gather, siblings were horrible nuisances. Her pencil drew a boy, maybe a year or to older than herself, with short, light hair. Then she lifted the pencil and looked at the art. She thought that it needed a little extra something. To complete the drawing, she ornamented it with a rune. She didn't know what she was inscribing on the paper until she had finished the rune. _Summon. _Clary had never seen the rune in her life. Looking at the squiggle on her arm, she realised what that meant too. _Visualise._ She had visualised her brother and drawn him. Now he was going to appear.

The rune on her arm sank deeper into her skin until it was no longer visible. A burst of light came from Clary's sketch pad and she shielded her eyes. Bringing her arms down, she saw a boy with white blonde hair staring at her.

"Hello, sis."

**And I will leave it there. Please don't hate me! Please review because I want to know what you think!**


	6. Gone

Becoming a Shadowhunter

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and Chloe.**

**Hi there! Here is chapter 6. Thank you to those who have read it and reviewed it but I would still like to know if you like it. Enjoy!**

Chapter 6: Gone

Clary was stunned into silence. She didn't know if the boy in front of her really was her brother.

"Well it's nice to meet you too." He smiled. "We never saw each other as children did we? Well we should make up for lost time." He held his hand out to her. "My name is Jonathan." Clary couldn't believe that she was introducing herself to her brother.

"Clary." She said and shook his hand. "So, where have you been for the past sixteen years?" Clary said awkwardly. He sighed.

"Before you were born, I lived with our mother and father we had a happy family. Then you were born and we thought the family was complete. Everybody seemed happy." Clary thought there was sadness in her brother's eyes as he retold the events. Clary glanced at the photo beside her bed, Jonathan followed her gaze.

"Why weren't you in that photo?" Clary asked.

"I...I was at home." Clary wanted to ask more but he didn't seem in the mood to answer. "Dad died three months later and I ran away. I couldn't bear to live in a broken home with constant reminders of what I had lost." The sadness grew deeper. "Our mother obviously never told you about me or shadowhunters." He perked up and asked, "So how are you getting on with training?"

"I've not had many sessions and everybody has their own problems." She looked at the floor.

"Maybe I have just the offer for you."

.o.O.o.

"Shall we pick up where we left off?" Chloe smiled. "You ran away rather quickly last time." Jace couldn't be bothered with this.

"I kind of have somewhere to be right now." Chloe pouted.

"Where?" Jace felt very uncomfortable. "Surely it can't be that important." She said seductively. "Please stay just for five minutes." She gave him her best puppy dog look and reached over to the table where two glasses of water stood. She picked them up. "Here, have drink." She handed him one of the glasses. Jace hadn't realised how thirsty he had been until he saw the clear liquid in front of him. He gave up.

"Just five minutes." He downed the water in one. Setting the glass down on the side, he swung his legs up onto the bed and kicked off his shoes. Chloe rolled over to face him and he looked into her eyes. He kissed her and forgot all about Clary. He started to unbutton his shirt whilst he was still kissing her. She pulled up the hem of her t-shirt and whipped it over her head. The kiss grew deeper and more passionate; Jace was oblivious to what he had come back to do. Simultaneously, they undid their trousers and threw them into a pile on the floor. Jace felt a twinge of guilt but he didn't understand why. They lay on the bed kissing; close to each other, bare skin touching. Chloe was satisfied as she was getting what she wanted. Jace was satisfied eve though he didn't know what he was doing. She kissed him more desperately, as if it was the last time she ever would. She rolled on top of him and ran her thin fingers down his sides. He responded by unhooking her bra clasp. She lifted her mouth off his and smiled. "Let's do it baby." Her grin changed, it became evil. "You won't remember it later." She stripped.

.o.O.o.

They stood in silence for a few awkward moments then Maryse said, "It's possible but she could've just asked."

"No. I mean maybe there's something inside her that she doesn't know about." Isabelle said irritably

"Like an _eidolon _demon?"

"Possibly but I'm not sure. Maybe it's her talent for drawing runes that she has never seen."

"We should talk to her."

.o.O.o.

Clary waited for his offer to be announced. "Go on."

"You could come and live with me in my apartment and I will train you to be a perfect shadowhunter." Clary didn't even need to think about it.

"No. I won't leave my friends behind." Jonathan frowned.

"Which friends? The ones who haven't even trained you properly?"

"Yes. No, not really but what about Simon?" Clary did not want to leave Simon behind. He had always been there for her and he was going through a tough time so she would be there for him. Jonathan thought about this.

"Hmm well he's a vampire so he's not important to shadowhunters." Clary was appalled.

"Simon is my best friend!" She yelled at him.

"Let him go." Jonathan stared into her eyes and Clary just wanted to do as she was told. He made her think that Simon wasn't important. He was her brother after all.

"Ok. When do we leave?" He smiled.

"Right now." A hole in the wall opened up and Jonathan led her towards it with his hand on her back. "Follow me." He jumped in. And so did she.

.o.O.o.

Jace woke up with a skinny arm laid across his bare, muscular chest. Jace had no idea what had happened. He scrambled for memories but he couldn't find any. Groggily, he sat up. _She must have drugged me. _He thought. He realised he had no top on and glanced under the covers. He had no pants either. _Little bitch._ He was very angry. But then he realised he had come back to see Clary. "Shit." He got dressed as quickly as he could without waking Chloe.

"Where are you going Jace?" So much for that idea.

"Why would you care?" He shouted at her.

"Because I love you." She replied.

"You don't care about me. You just wanted to use me. For sex." Jace was fuming.

"You enjoyed it."

You drugged me. I was under the influence. You're just a little desperate bitch. Go home and don't come back. Its over." And he left the room. He heard her sobbing but he didn't look back. Turning right down the corridor, he realised that that's what he does to every girl. And what he did to Clary. He understood how it felt. He had to apologise. He started running down the passage to reach Clary's room; there was no time to waste he must go in and tell her how much he loves her. He arrived at her door and knocked, readying himself for her to open the door. He waited for her beauty to strike him, but it never came. He knocked again. "Clary?" There was no reply. He checked the handle, it was locked. He broke in. She wasn't there. Her sketch pad was on her bed with pencils and pens. Jace couldn't believe it. She was gone. He sat on the bed wondering where she could have gone. The window wasn't open so the only way she could have left was by portal.

Jace heard something coming towards the door. _Click, click, click. _Maryse. "Come on. Isabelle she could be in trouble." Maryse and her daughter arrived at the door.

"Where is she?" Izzy demanded. Jace sighed.

"She's gone. By portal."

**I'm going to leave it there I hope you've enjoyed reading it so far!**


	7. Shocks and Surprises

Becoming a Shadowhunter

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and Chloe.**

**Hi there! I know I haven't posted in a while but I'm back and here is chapter 7. Thank you to those who have R&R it and I love to know what you think. Enjoy!**

Chapter 7: Shocks and Surprises

Clary woke up on the cold, hard floor of a big room.

"You were supposed to land on your feet." She rolled over and spotted Jonathan sat at a table in the middle of the room.

"Where are we? And why did you just leave me on the floor?" Clary asked suspiciously. Jonathan stood up.

"I left you on the floor because I had things to do and you seemed peaceful. As for our location, we are in Idris." Clary tried to sit up and squinted at the light. Jonathan didn't even look at her. He stood at the giant glass window on the opposite wall. The crystal clear blue sky seemed far more interesting.

"You mean the shadowhunter home country?" Clary's head was bursting with questions but she managed to contain them. At this, Jonathan did turn around.

"Yes. And this," He held his hands up and gestured around. "Is the Morgenstern Manor." Clary's mouth fell open. Jonathan chuckled. "I can see the question on your lips. 'Does this belong to you?' No, it belongs to us. After our father died, the house became ours. It is passed through the generations."

"So my surname is really Morgenstern?" Jonathan smiled.

"Yes."

.o.O.o.

Maryse's jaw hit the floor. "You what?"

"She's gone by portal." Jace repeated. Izzy just stared.

"Shut up, Jace." Izzy paced around the room then suddenly stopped. "Where would she even go?"

"How would she even go through a portal? There isn't one there." Whilst Jace and Izzy were arguing, Maryse looked over to the bed where Clary had been previously sitting. She noticed the sketch pad which had been left with pencils decorating the edge of paper. She sharply inhaled a breath. It went silent. Jace and Izzy turned their heads in unison.

"What is it?" Izzy asked her mother.

"The runes." Maryse breathed, shocked. "She summoned someone." Jace was shocked too.

"How do you know about all these runes we've never seen them before."

"Oh shock," Izzy cut in sarcastically, "Jace hasn't seen these runes. She's an adult idiot. But he's got a good point how do you know them?" Maryse sighed.

"When I was... in the Circle, Valentine taught us runes that could... get us out of a sticky situation. This was one of them. Just like the help rune." She looked ashamed.

"Oh." That was all Jace could say. He stared at the paper and pencils on the bed. "Who is it?"

"I have no idea."

The door creaked. Alec walked into the room.

"What's going on?"

"Clary's gone." Isabelle replied.

"By portal." Jace cut in. Izzy gave him a look that could kill. Izzy continued.

"She summoned someone by drawing them and inscribing a rune next to it."

Alec was dumbfounded. Then he had an idea.

"Pass me a pencil." Maryse frowned but gave him the nearest pencil to her. "I'm going to get Magnus."

.o.O.o.

"Clary Morgenstern." Clary said slowly. Jonathan laughed.

"You sound so funny." Clary attempted to lift one eyebrow but failed. "Now you look funny." Clary ignored this.

"I have a proper shadowhunter name now."

"Do you not feel like a shadowhunter?" Jonathan turned around. Clary thought about this. She hadn't really been trained and no one seemed to pay her much attention. Why had she chosen this path? All the other young shadowhunters had been trained from when they were very little. She had only just found out what a shadowhunter was.

"No. I have no training and other shadowhunters ignore me." She realised how pathetic she sounded and hung her head. "Sorry, I don't even sound like a shadowhunter."

"No, you don't." Clary hadn't expected him to agree with her. He turned back to face her. "But that isn't your fault. You have never been trained. You have never lived in this world." He smiled "But I can change that." Clary looked him in the eye.

"You can? You would? How?" Jonathan strode up to her and looked deep into her eyes. He put his fingers under her chin and tilted it upwards.

"I could train you and give you lessons. But there would be a small price." Clary frowned.

"What kind of price? I didn't know you charged for your services."

"All you would have to do is run a little errand for me. I need a package picking up." Clary grew more suspicious.

"What's in the package?"

"Demon drugs." Clary was astonished. She stepped away from him. Her own brother was asking her to get some drugs for him. But then again he's her brother. He would protect her. Wouldn't he?

"No. I can't."

"Of course that is a stupid request." He smiled at her. "I have a different favour to ask for."

"Okay." Jonathan closed the small gap between them and put his hands on her shoulders. "Jonathan what are you -" And he pressed his lips to hers. He kissed her intensely and Clary couldn't pull away. What was he doing? Clary tried to push him off but he was too strong. His kisses grew deeper and he wrapped his arms around her waist. She squirmed in his grip but he refused to let go. His hand traced lines around her back and she felt so wrong. It didn't feel like this with Jace that felt right. _Don't think about him._ She silently chided herself. But she couldn't help it. He had caressed her and given her an experience she would never forget. But he had a girlfriend.

Jonathan led her over to the table and pushed her against it. Clary's back arched with the impact. She wouldn't kiss him back. He ran his hands down her arms and she couldn't take it anymore. She slapped him as hard as she could on his back. He coughed and pulled away. Clary turned to face the table. He walked slowly over to the opposite wall and picked up a knife.

"You little _bitch._" He spat. Before she could say anything he drove the knife into her back. She dropped to the floor, the knife hilt-deep in her back. Hitting her knees on the floor, Clary screamed in pain. She sunk onto her stomach and the edges of her vision went blurry. Eventually, it all went black.

.o.O.o.

A sparkly warlock with spiked up hair and brightly coloured clothes answered the door.

"Alexander. How can I help you today?" He shimmered as he moved.

"Clary has gone missing and she left via a portal."

"How perplexing, she is barely Nephilim and she's created a portal." He smiled.

"I don't think that she did it. She summoned someone and they must have done it." Alec was serious.

"And what do you want me to do about." Alec held the pencil in front of him.

"Track her."

**And that is where I leave it. Will Magnus agree? What will happen to Clary? Find out soon...**


End file.
